


El lugar en donde nacen las estrellas

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: BlindReita, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Akira creía fervientemente que su cuento favorito de niño contaba una historia realTakanori le ayudó a probar que tenía razónFanfics participante de la actividad "5 sentidos" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de The GazettE en Amor Yaoi"Categorías: Fantasía/Romance
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	El lugar en donde nacen las estrellas

Érase una vez un reino llamado "Pléyades" en el que se contaba que, en las espesuras de los grandes bosques las estrellas nacían y se desarrollaban escondidas del mundo. Algunas quedaban enamoradas de este mundo así que transformaban su cuerpo luminoso al de un humano común y la única forma de identificar a estos seres era una marca en forma de constelación en alguno de sus brazos, las otras simplemente emprendían su viaje al espacio desligándose de este planeta (aunque la gente del reino solía decir que ellas volvían en las noches de lluvia de estrellas y se quedaban aquí el tiempo que querían y luego nos volvían a dejar). Los lugareños del reino de Pléyades sabían que estos humanos poseían una especie de magia con la que podían conceder un deseo, pero al hacerlo la vida de las estrellas se agotaba de manera inmediata es por eso que los habitantes de la monarquía se acercaban a pedirles un deseo cuando estaban a punto de morir de viejos, reduciendo la agonía de sus últimos días de vida. Sin embargo, un día un forastero de nombre Arietis escuchó la historia de las estrellas y se adentró al reino buscando a cada ser humano con la marca de alguna constelación en uno de sus dos brazos

Pasó días buscando y capturando estrellas, pidiéndoles deseos que para ellas era imposible negarse y entonces terminaban muertas sin más. La gente dentro de Pléyades estaba aterrada y planeó encontrar alguna estrella antes que él y protegerla, a lo que el pequeño _Lyncis_ pensó en el deseo perfecto para salvar la vida de las estrellas del malvado extranjero.

El niño a las horas después se encontró con una bonita mujer con una constelación en el brazo izquierdo, él sonrió con tristeza y se le acercó con algo de timidez.

― ¿Puedo pedirle algo? ―preguntó con una voz tan bajita que la mujer tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo

― ¡Claro, cariño! Cuéntame ―respondió

―Deseo que las próximas estrellas por nacer no lleven esa marca de constelación en su espalda, me gustaría pedir que su distintivo como estrellas sea... otro.

― ¿Cuál sería ese? ― preguntó

―Quiero que nazcan con los ojos cerrados ―dijo cerrando sus propios ojos―. Y que... no puedan abrirlos más― susurró avergonzado.

― ¿Quieres que sean ciegas? ― curioseó ―. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

― ¡SÍ! ―exclamó el niño con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sintiendo un contradictorio sentimiento en su corazón al saber que salvó a las próximas estrellas, pero que igualmente les quitó la capacidad de ver el mundo.

―Deseo concedido― le sonrió la mujer y frente a sus ojos se convirtió en polvo, un polvo brillante y plateado que se elevó al cielo, el niño suspiró contento al saber que la bonita mujer iniciaba su viaje al lugar a donde pertenecía.

Luego de un par de días, Arietis abandonó Pléyades cuando notó la ausencia de las marcas consteladas en la piel blanca de los lugareños, sin embargo volvió a Sirah con tanto dinero que podía levantar un montón de montañas.

En Pléyades, se prometió mantener la nueva distinción de sus estrellas en secreto y cada vez que algún nuevo forastero cruzaba las fronteras del reino la existencia de los humanos-estrella se negaba por completo. Protegiéndolas.

Y la paz en Pléyades se extendió por el resto de sus días. Viviendo estrellas y humanos en armonía.

_FIN._

Yukata al terminar de hablar cerró el libro con impaciencia y observó a Akira distraído, el moreno suspiró y abrió la boca para hablarle, pero alguien se le adelantó.

― ¿Eso es _todo_? ― preguntó Yuu, un niño alto de cabello oscuro y rasgos duros. Juntó sus dos manos alrededor de su boca y dijo ―. ¡Aburrido!

― ¡Yuu! No seas grosero― exclamó Takashima con sus ojos miel abiertos a más no poder y su cabello de medio largo desordenado meciéndose sobre su frente, él estiró una de sus pequeñas manos y golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Yuu ―. Deja de ser un idiota― espetó mirándolo con rabia y trás una leve pausa habló nuevamente ―. A mí me gusta mucho ese cuento, es muy bonito.

Akira quiso sonreírle al escucharlo, sin embargo, no podía. No sabía con claridad en qué lado se encontraba el castaño, puesto que él había nacido sin el sentido de la vista. Claramente la ausencia de este no había complicado el primer año de su vida, pero los demás fueron un caos. Siempre odió de sobremanera no poder mirar a su mamá, sus hermanas le decían constantemente que ella era mujer muy bonita se la describían como una fémina de baja estatura, piel blanca, ojos almendrados y de un color muy claro. A él le gustaba imaginársela utilizando grandes kimonos de colores que resalten el blanco de su piel y... oh, sí, su mamá era preciosa.

Sin embargo, nunca bastó imaginarla. Él quería verla y poder abrazarla por sí mismo, no le gustaba cuando la gente tomaba sus manos y las colocaba con delicadeza sobre su propio cuerpo, no le gustaba porque le hacía sentir inútil. Y no lo era. Él demostraría que podía hacerlo por sí mismo... algún día, cuando él encuentre el lugar en donde viven las estrellas y pediría su deseo.

―Yo también lo creo Yuu, el cuento es muy bonito. Las estrellas son muy bonitas también― eso último lo dijo mirando directamente a Akira, aunque él no podría saberlo.

―No seas ridículo, Taka― dijo Yuu con diversión ―. Ese era solo un cuento para niños, esa no es la explicación de la ceguera. Además― dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándolos a todos con insano entretenimiento―. Ese niño uh... ¿Lyncis? Fue un idiota, debería haber pedido otra cosa― terminó con un gesto de disgusto.

―Y otra cosa― dijo nuevamente Yuu ―. ¿De dónde rayos viene el nombre del reino ese? Plé... Plé... Plé ¡Ay! ¡Me rindo es demasiado para mí! ―Se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho mirando a todos con desagrado.

―Es Pléyades, imbécil― dijo Yukata mirando a Yuu de forma asesina, el niño imitó el gesto de su padre al llevarse dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz y lo masajeó, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar sus lentes y empujarlos de manera violenta―. El nombre Pléyades proviene de un cúmulo estelar, lo que significa que hay muchas estrellas juntas por la gravedad, de la constelación de Tauro― dijo arreglándose las gafas que fueron cayendo a medida que hablaba.

―Adoro que leas tanto, Yuta― espetó Takashima sonriente mientras elevaba su mano derecha y continuaba hablando―. ¡Yo también tengo una pregunta! ¿Los otros personajes del cuento también tienen nombres de estrellas?

Yukata asintió e iba a explicarle el origen de los demás nombres cuando Takashima habló nuevamente

― ¡Es como ese libro de un niño mago que leyó mi mamá! Ella me contó que una de las familias nombraba a sus hijos con nombres de estrellas y constelaciones

Takanori agregó con cautela

― ¿Entonces el nombre del niño es de una constelación? ¿Es bonita?

―La constelación del Lince es muy bonita, Taka, pero no. Lyncis es solo una estrella de muchas que componen esa constelación― comentó Yukata con una sonrisa suave bailando en sus labios―. Y el nombre del malvado proviene de una de las estrellas más brillantes de la constelación de Aries.

― ¿Cómo el signo? ― habló Akira por primera vez, habló con una voz tan bajita que el resto apenas lo oyó.

―Sí, Aki. Como el signo― contestó el niño de gafas.

Akira asintió y escondió su cabeza en el mesón. Akira siempre había sido muy tímido, cuando tenía entre tres y cuatro años solía esconderse de los otros niños detrás de las faldas de sus hermanas. Todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Takashima otro niño tímido que se escondía detrás de su madre para no sociabilizar, sin embargo contrario a lo que las mujeres mayores creyeron, ellos congeniaron de inmediato y se hicieron compañeros de juegos.

Luego entraron a primaria juntos, y a Takashima le costó un par de días dejar la sola y continua presencia de Akira para presentarse a otros niños, en cambio él, el costaba aún más desprenderse de su único compañero de juegos.

_―Yuu, este es Akira― dijo_ _Takashima_ _un día cualquiera cuando él estaba sentado a un lado palpando continuamente sus pertenencias para recordar en donde se encontraban._

_―Está ciego― dijo Yuu, señalando a Akira mientras observaba sus acciones con curiosidad._

_― ¡Yuu! Eso es grosero― lo regañó_ _Takashima_ _con una mano en su cintura y con un dedo de la otra golpeaba continuamente el pecho del moreno_

_― ¿Qué significa grosero? ― preguntó el niño distraídamente, ya que su atención y, mirada se encontraban fijas en Akira_

_―Significa que no tienes respeto― le respondió_ _Yukata_ _, un niño de gafas enormes que tenía la manía de limpiarlas cada vez que se ponía nervioso y aquella era una de esas ocasiones._

_― ¿Por qué no?_

_―Porque eres un idiota que no piensa antes de hablar― esta vez le respondió_ _Takanori_ _, un niño menudo y bajito, que se acercó al banco de Akira y le dijo: ―Hola, Akira._

_―Hola― dijo bajito mirando hacia el lado equivocado,_ _Takashima_ _iba a corregirle, pero_ _Takanori_ _lo frenó con una risa corta y_ _cantarina_ _._

_―Estoy al otro lado, Akira. Incluso mi mano está apoyada en tu banco, puedes tocarla si eso te ayuda― le dijo con voz suave. Akira hizo lo que_ _Takanori_ _le sugirió y buscó su mano._

― _Hola Akira, me llamo_ _Takanori_ _Matsumoto― espetó cuando la mano de Akira tocó levemente sus dedos._

― _Hola, Nori. Es un placer conocerte― enunció con más confianza._

― _Para mí también, Akira_

Akira elevó su mirada del mesón cuando escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre de manera insistente

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Es tarde y tu mamá nos asesinará si no te llevamos a casa sano y salvo― parloteó el castaño mayor con una nota evidente de temor en su voz

―Me sé cuidar solo― replicó Akira con fastidio

―Sabemos que puedes hacerlo― intervino Takanori antes de que se iniciase una discusión―. Pero de todas formas queremos acompañarte, mi casa al igual que la de Shima queda a un par de casas de la tuya es mejor que nos vayamos los tres juntos

El niño asintió aunque no muy convencido de la explicación que Takanori le dio.

***

― ¿Crees que Akira sea una estrella? ― preguntó Takashima entre susurros cuando iban a mitad del camino.

Takanori no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de responder

―Sí. Yo creo que sí.

-Yo no sé si...

―Yo sí soy una estrella, Shima― dijo Akira con convicción―. Y encontraré la manera de que pueda ver el mar, los árboles, los animales y a las personas ¡Y a los primeros que veré será a ustedes! Ya lo verán.

El niño apresuró su paso con las lágrimas corriendo por mejillas, él estaba convencido de la realidad escondida tras las letras del cuento, quizás ni Yuu ni Takashima creían en él. Pero él sí y esperaba que su fe fuese suficiente para convencer a su reducido círculo que él no era ciego por alguna complicada causa médica, él era ciego porque era una estrella y ese niño _Lyncis_ le había condenado.

― ¡Akira! ¡No te vayas tan rápido! ¡No tengo la misma condición física que tú! ― exclamó Takanori, repitiendo las palabras que su profesor de deporte le decía cuando lo regañaba ―. Akira, sé que Shima es un idiota pero su intención no fue herirte

― ¡OYE! ―exclamó el aludido con enojo

Akira paró en seco. Y desvió su cabeza hacia donde creyó que se encontraban sus amigos

―Hacia el otro lado― dijo Takanori sin poder evitarlo―. Estamos a tu derecha― completó cuando se encontró casi a su lado.

―Shima es un tonto― dijo Akira apenas movió su cabeza al lado correcto.

―Eso no te lo discuto― le contestó el más bajo

― ¡Oye! ―repitió Takashima aún más molesto ―. Dejen de hablar de mi de esa forma, yo no soy un tonto insensible como Yuu. Lo siento, Aki. No quise herirte de esa manera― susurró ―. Yo creo que eres una estrella y una muy bonita.

― ¿Lo soy? ―preguntó con la esperanza de haber convencido al fin a uno de sus amigos de su naturaleza estelar

―Lo eres― contestó y acto seguido estrechó su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos y ambos rieron suavemente

***

Akira se encontraba sentado en los columpios del parque más cercano a su casa mientras Takanori lo impulsaba empujando levemente su espalda

―Esto hace mucho ruido― se quejó Akira pateando el piso

―Mamá dice que esto puede suceder porque está oxidado ¿Quieres utilizar otro juego?

Akira asintió

―Ven, vamos a la resbaladilla― profirió ayudándolo a bajar ―. Ten cuidado donde pisas, creo que un perro acaba de visitar en baño en este parque

― ¡Nori! ¡no seas asqueroso! ―vociferó dándole un certero golpe en el brazo

―Ya está bien, era un chiste. No era necesario ser violento― murmuró Takanori.

Takanori acercó el cuerpo de Akira a la base del juego con delicadeza y luego de forma suave y casual le dijo

―Te indicaré como debes subir ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Qué? ― interrogó con creciente terror en la voz

―Esta es una forma de ser independiente, Aki. No te dejaré solo pero quiero que intentes subirte tú mismo

Renuentemente, Akira aceptó

―A ambos lados de tu cuerpo hay una barra de acero, tómala y sujétate con fuerza

Akira hizo lo que se le indicó y Takanori lo felicitó

―Ahora justo al frente de ti hay otra barra, sube un pie y luego el otro

Nuevamente Akira realizó la acción con éxito y Takanori volvió a felicitarlo con su risa suave y un "― ¡Vas muy bien! ―"

―Ahora, vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hiciste en un principio

Akira lo hizo y sin la nueva indicación de Takanori buscó la barra frontal para subirse en ella

―Este es el último tramo, Aki. Tienes que tocar una madera frente a ti, esa es la cima de la resbaladilla. Súbete y quédate ahí un momento yo subiré de inmediato

―Hola, Aki― susurró cuando se sentó a su lado―. ¿Estás listo para la segunda experiencia independiente de tu vida?

―Sí. Lo estoy.

―Entonces, solo impúlsate llegarás pronto al piso.

Y aunque el tramo de la resbaladilla fue corto, él se sintió inmensamente feliz al realizarlo sin nadie que lo abrazase en el proceso porque según, él no podría frenar por sí mismo al no ver el final, lo cual era ridículo e innecesario porque solo lo había hecho bastante bien.

Takanori no se lanzó, sino que bajó por la misma escalera y encontró a su amigo con una sonrisa del mismo ancho que sus mejillas. Y pensó, que si el tuviese los ojos abiertos y funcionales posiblemente estarían brillando de alegría.

― ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! ―exclamó casi gritando y con un éxtasis que podía contagiar a cualquiera ―. ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste eso, Nori? ¡Lo hice yo solo!

―Lo sé. Y no será lo primero que harás solo te lo aseguro.

― ¡Quiero volver al columpio, Nori! ¡Quiero intentar balancearme yo solo!

―Claro, como tú quieras

Takanori le ofreció ayudarlo a encontrar el camino pero, Akira se negó diciendo que era parte de la probadita de la independencia. Takanori se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

Se demoraron alrededor de quince minutos en recorrer un tramo corto que normalmente lo harían en dos o tres, como máximo, pero Akira estaba tan emocionado y esperanzado que Takanori simplemente hizo vista gorda a todas las veces que confundió los columpios con una banca normal.

Finalmente Akira se sentó en el columpio y totalmente avergonzado le dijo a _Nori_

―Nori, yo no sé hacer esto― dijo con leve nudo en la garganta

―No te preocupes por eso― cortó el llanto Takanori―. Yo te ayudaré desde aquí.

Akira asintió, sintiéndose nuevamente emocionado.

―Pon tus manos, en la cuerda metálica que tienes a los costados de tu cuerpo― le indicó y Akira lo hizo―. Ahora impulsa tu cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, cuando estés en el aire sube ambas piernas al mismo tiempo. Solo debes repetir el proceso.

Cuando Akira lo intentó nuevamente, creyó que el mundo ya no representaba un limitante para él. Era libre, tan libre como las bandadas de pájaros, que oía pasar desde su habitación. Era libre, porque desde ese momento su vida era brillante.

― ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? ¡Lo logré!

Takanori rió de forma estruendosa

― ¿Lo ves, Akira? Ser ciego no te hace menos capaz. Puedes hacer todo. Absolutamente todo lo que te propongas. No te pongas límites por favor.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso? ―preguntó con timidez, Takanori corrió a abrazarlo.

―Absolutamente. Solo necesitas creer en ti. Tanto en cómo crees en el cuento, tanto como crees que eres una estrella. Las limitaciones solo las tienes tú, Aki.

―Nori― dijo Akira después de un tiempo de mantenerse quieto en la madera

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Puedes prometerme algo? ― murmuró.

―Lo que sea― respondió de inmediato.

― ¿Tú me ayudarías a encontrar el lugar en donde nacen las estrellas?

―Te ayudaría sin dudarlo, Aki.

― ¿Estarías conmigo aunque las cosas saliesen mal?

―Aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos, estaré aquí. Siempre.

―Entonces, cuando seamos mayores ¿Me acompañarás?

―Siempre.

Akira elevó su dedo meñique y lo balanceó delante de la nariz de Takanori y este entrelazó el suyo sin dudarlo

―Es una promesa.

***

Tenían quince años cuando sucedió, habían pasado aproximadamente cinco años desde la promesa en el parque y Akira se la recordaba a Takanori cada tanto, este solo sonreía y decía que no lo había olvidado y no lo haría nunca.

Akira sonreía y decía que había una mínima posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho y que no lo culparía si llegase a pasar. Takanori siempre lo desestimaba moviendo su mano en el aire.

Con el pasar de los años, Akira notó que el sentimiento que le envolvía al pensar en Takanori no era el mismo que cuando pensaba en Yuu. Yuu a pesar de ser un idiota era un gran amigo que con su humor ligero y desinteresado lograba con facilidad calmar las crisis y frustraciones que Akira tenía de vez en cuando debido a su discapacidad visual. En cambio Takanori, a él lo oía y su jodido mundo se ponía de cabeza, sentía el mundo temblar bajo sus pies cada vez que le pedía que lo acompañara en su caminata a su hogar, joder le preocupaba la forma en la que su corazón golpeaba su pecho cada vez que _Nori_ lo rozaba sus mejillas con sus delicados y suaves dedos.

―Sabes, Nori. Cada vez que siento a esta persona cerca no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo― le dijo un día mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares

Takanori lo miró dudoso

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cuando la tienes cerca? ―preguntó ignorando el creciente nudo en su estómago

―Siento un maldito terremoto en bajo mis zapatos, siento que el corazón me sube a la garganta cuando me toca, siento que nada más en el mundo importa que el sonido de su voz, y cuando se acerca todo está en paz

―E-ella te gusta― dijo Takanori tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el temblor en su voz y el leve sonido en su cabeza de su corazón rompiéndose.

― ¿Tú crees que es eso? ―cuestionó con voz bajita. La razón era tan obvia y lógica que se sintió como un tonto al no haberlo concluido el mismo

―Claro que sí, Aki― rió sin ganas ―. Ve por ella, campeón. Yo estaré aquí por si las cosas salen mal.

―Nori, me gustas― dijo de golpe, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ―preguntó con los ojos enormemente abiertos y apuntándose a si mismo de forma temblorosa. Fue la primera vez -y única vez- que Takanori agradeció que Akira no pudiese verlo, porque seguramente se veía patético temblando y apuntándose.

―Tú.

Eso fue suficiente para que Takanori abrazase a Akira enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

―Eres un idiota, Akira Suzuki. Pensé que te gustaba alguien más y te perdería.

―Nunca. Nunca me perderás y nunca habrá alguien más que tú.

― ¿Esto significa que somos novios? ― cuestionó Takanori

Akira se encogió de hombros y dijo

―Nunca había hecho esto antes así que no lo sé. Pero, me gustaría que lo fuésemos― susurró

―Lo somos entonces― espetó, Nori sonriendo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Akira y entrelazando sus dedos.

***

Cuando se graduaron Takanori quiso prepararle una gran sorpresa, pero desechó esa idea en un instante porque el celebrado no podría ver absolutamente nada, así que solo lo llevó al parque donde años atrás le prometió acompañarlo a buscar ese mágico lugar en el que creía desde niño.

― ¿Recuerdas esto, Aki? ―cuestionó Takanori, llevando su zurda al muslo de Akira

―Recuerdo la promesa si a eso te refieres

―Claro que sí, hablo de la promesa y los inicios de una prometedora vida independiente- sonrió paseando lentamente sus dejos por la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada del más alto.

―Recuerdo el sentimiento de libertad que me inundó cuando me encontré al final de la resbaladilla― dijo con la cabeza gacha―. ¿Sabes lo que es sentirte aunque sea un poco independiente después de depender de todos para la más mínima cosa que necesitase?

―Debe de sentirse maravilloso― coincidió Takanori con una sonrisa tímida formándose en sus delgados labios

―Se sintió cómo si un primer rayo de sol comenzase a asomarse entre las montañas luego de una noche eterna. Aun cuando no sé cómo es el sol ni las montañas.

Takanori le sonrió con ternura y delineó el contorno de sus manos con la yema de sus dedos.

―Te traje especialmente aquí para felicitarte por todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora y lo que seguirás haciendo― dijo―. Me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser llevar el mismo ritmo que nosotros que podemos ver, me puedo imaginar lo que fue llevar dos formas de educación distintas y a la vez. Te lo dije aquel día y te lo repetiré... eres capaz de hacer absolutamente todo lo que te propongas

― ¿Todo?

―Todo.

―Gracias, Nori. Gracias por siempre creer en mí y en... ―habló mordiéndose el labio inferior―... mi ridículo sueño infantil.

―La vida no sería vida sin un sueño el cuál perseguir, Aki. Además, no es ridículo querer ver el mar, las estrellas de noche, el sol, los árboles, a los mismos pájaros y a... a tu mamá ¡llevas años solo imaginándotela! ¿Sabes que es una mujer hermosa?

―Lo sé

―Sigue soñando, Akira que la vida no tendría sentido si no lo haces.

***

Luego de un par de meses, los cinco ingresaron a la universidad que deseaban y la carrera que querían. Takanori, entró a la carrera de idiomas, Akira entró a música en conjunto a Yuu y Takashima, y en cuanto a Yukata el ingresó a Antropología.

Akira y Takanori compraron un modesto apartamento fuera de la cuidad y cercana a la costa, cuando Yuu les preguntó la razón de esto Takanori argumentó "Será más bonito para él cuando pueda verlo finalmente. Le gusta escuchar el sonido de las olas golpear contra las rocas, creo que sería precioso que sea una de las primeras cosas que vea al despertar". Yuu no argumentó nada más al respecto, con el pasar de los años aprendió que le llegarían a lo menos cuatro golpes en distintos lugares de su cuerpo, si era siquiera capaz de replicar la veracidad del cuento favorito de Akira

― ¡Tengo noticias de Yuta! ―exclamó Akira, con una hoja en su mano. Yukata había aprendido a escribir en lenguaje braille, para mantener a Akira informado de su investigación del lugar en donde las estrellas nacen y el pudiese visitarlo.

―Uh, dice que― Akira pasó sus dedos con cuidado por el papel nuevamente y le leyó a Takanori―. Dice que Pléyades... fue un lugar real de Grecia, del cual los habitantes del país no hablan mucho y que está rodeado de bosques... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ―preguntó Akira emocionado

―Significa que... ―Comenzó a hablar Takanori, pero Akira lo interrumpió

―Significa que ¡el cuento es real, Nori! ¡Es real!

―Tendremos que irnos a Grecia, Aki y cuando volvamos a Japón, ¡le restregamos tu nueva condición a Yuu en la cara!

―A veces creo que solo quieres ir conmigo para molestar a Yuu― dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

Takanori rió con fuerza y estiró su brazo para abrazar a Akira, luego habló suavemente

―Molestar al idiota de Yuu no es la única razón por la que quiero ir contigo― le dijo con cariño ―. Pero, existen tantas razones por las cuales acompañarte que no podría nombrarlas todas en este minuto ― sonrió.

Akira no le creyó del todo pero decidió dejar el tema. Estaba tan feliz por el hallazgo de Yuta que no quería arruinar el momento con una discusión con Takanori.

Más tarde ese día, Takanori abrazó a Akira y le dio una gran noticia

―Nos iremos a Grecia la semana entrante, Akira.

Akira besó la mejilla izquierda de Takanori y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

―Gracias, Nori.

***

Akira lanzó el quinto suspiro seguido en los últimos quince minutos. Takanori lo miró inquisitivo y le preguntó con cautela

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Akira negó

―No. No me pasa nada

― ¿Y porque suspiras tanto? ― preguntó nuevamente―. ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? ¿Algo te molesta? ― elevó una ceja cuando lo vio enterrar sus dedos con fuerza en el asiento ―. Akira si te sientes mal, podemos bajar e intentar cambiar el boleto.

―No. No es nada. No te preocupes.

―Te creo una mierda, ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Akira volvió a suspirar y luego habló bajito

― ¿Qué pasa si Yuu tenía razón y el dichoso lugar no existe y solo es parte de un jodido cuento para niños? ―cuestionó Akira angustiado

― ¿Te estás arrepintiendo ahora? ― demandó Takanori con voz neutra―. No puedes hacer eso ahora, Akira. Los putos pasajes me costaron un jodido ojo de la cara

―Lo siento― farfulló―. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza y...

―Oye, cálmate. Y piensa que estás en camino a cumplir el gran sueño de tu vida

―Eso es lo que me pone ansioso, Nori.

―Bueno― dijo tentativamente ―.Ven coloca tu cabeza en mis piernas dibujaré algo en tu cuello y te distraeré un par de horas.

― ¿Lo dejarás hasta que pueda verlo?

―Dejaré los dibujos el tiempo que desees y si comienzan a borrarse los volveré a dibujar las veces que sean necesarias.

Akira sonrió levemente y dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de Takanori. Cuando la punta de la brocha rozó la piel de su cuello Akira se removió riendo.

―Me hace cosquillas

―Akira si te mueves así cada vez que esta cosa te toca estaré todo el viaje haciendo unas simples líneas― dijo el más bajo con molestia en su voz.

A Akira no le importó, simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo "yo no controlo lo que me da cosquillas o no" sin embargo volvió a recostar su cabeza en Takanori y permitió que le dibujara lo que quisiera ignorando los ligeros temblores y las inmensas ganas que le daban de manotear el dichoso objeto cuando se acercaba a su piel

***

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegaron hasta que finalmente decidieron salir a encontrar el lugar exacto por el cuál llegaron a tan desconocido lugar

―Tu puedes hacer esto y más, Akira― le atentó el más bajo

―Yo no sé hablar este idioma― murmuró

―Pero yo sí, y estaré a tu lado siempre... además si la historia es real ellos nos harán la tarea fácil, Akira... ellos te reconocerán como una estrellas y nos llevarán a Pléyades más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

Les tomó alrededor de unas dos horas encontrar a alguien que les ayudara a encontrar el reino de Pléyades

―Ellos ya no son un reino independiente― dijo el anciano ―. El último miembro de la familia real murió hace unos años, no les gusta recordar el momento exacto en el que según ellos cayeron en desgracia, así que les agradecería si van a Pléyades no pregunten nada.

―No lo haremos, solo queremos saber dónde se encuentra― dijo Takanori de manera lenta, ya que su nivel de griego estaba algo oxidado.

―Tienes que pasar la frontera de Atenas, Pléyades se encuentra entre Atenas y Esparta, rodeada por el gran bosque de Polaris, el bosque no es muy largo y las criaturas que viven en él no representan un peligro para los humanos. Le llevara entre uno o dos días llegar desde aquí al bosque y se demorarán medio día en cruzarlo. Estarían llegando a Pléyades dentro de tres días si parten ahora mismo.

Los jóvenes asintieron y luego, volvieron al hotel a buscar su equipaje. Takanori apretó la mano de Akira con fuerza dándole una muestra silenciosa de apoyo.

―Estoy aquí― le dijo suavemente cuando subieron al auto en dirección a Atenas―. Siempre aquí

Akira asintió palpando el camino hacia las mejillas de Takanori y depositó un suave beso en ellas.

―Gracias.

―No tienes nada que agradecer.

Akira creía que tenía muchísimo que agradecerle a Takanori. Sin embargo, se quedó callado y disfrutó de la forma en la que el otro le describía el paisaje. Según Takanori todo era muy bonito y que las calles eran muy pintorescas, también le contó con voz excesivamente emocionada que habían un montón de tiendas con arreglos florales preciosos y Takanori adoraba las flores siempre le decía que una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo era la primavera en los parques. 'Cuando puedas ver, verás que las flores son una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo'.

Y no lo ponía en duda.

―Ya llegamos, Aki― dijo Takanori, golpeando suavemente sus muslos para llamar su atención―. Estamos en Atenas.

―Pero― susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Debemos cruzarla...

―Lo sé. Lo sé. Son detalles. Tendremos todo el día de mañana para atravesar la cuidad en otro taxi, ahora debemos descanzar.

Al llegar la mañana Akira se debatía entre si hacer caso de la creciente exitación o la sensación tortuosa de su estómago volteándose por los nervios.

―Deja de torturarte tanto, este es tu sueño. No hay nada más bonito que ver como tu sueño se realiza.

― ¿Y luego de esto que haré? Digo... he estado toda la vida tras esto ¿que me quedará después?

―Tienes toda la vida para decidir que harás con ella... podemos viajar, puedes seguir estudiando o formar una pequeña banda musical ¿que importa eso ahora? Lo importante es el hoy y tenemos que vivirlo.

***

Llegaron a Pléyades al medio día del miércoles. Demoraron dos días completos en llegar. Ambos jóvenes estaban ansiosos por descubrir finalmente que tan real era el cuentos las manos de ambos sudaban y sus estómagos se negaron a recibir algún alimento.

―Bienvenidos a Pléyades― dijo un hombre de mediana edad con ropas blanquecinas, que a Takanori le parecieron a las vestimentas que veía en obras artísticas de la antigua Grecia.

―Disculpe no quisiera ser grosero pero... ¿esas son togas?

― ¡Claro que sí, muchacho! ―respondió el hombre alegremente.

Y cuando se acercó aún más a los jóvenes el se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un gritillo de sorpresa.

― ¿Tu eres...? ¿cómo es esto posible? No sabía que nacían en otros lugares que no fueran el bosque Polaris― balbuceó el hombre con cara sorprendida

Takanori sintió el corazón acelerarse ¿sería real?

― ¿De qué habla señor?

―Tu-tu amigo es una estrella.

― ¿Entonces el cuento es real? ¿escuchaste eso Akira? ¡todo este tiempo tuviste razón eres una estrella ¡la estrella más hermosa de todo el mundo!

Takanori lo abrazó con fuerza y con amor, al fin después de todos estos años Akira podría ver el mundo.

―Eso significa que podré ver― espetó en shock

El hombre observó la emoción de los muchachos desde un par de metros de distancia y cuando creyó que era el momento lo interrumpió

―Si quieres pedirle un deseo a alguna estrella no hay ninguna que esté a punto de morir― dijo el hombre mirándolos con algo de tristeza―. Y luego de lo que ocurrió con Arietis muy pocos habitantes piden su deseo, además según lo que mi madre me contó los gobernantes del estado están castigando a todo aquel que pida un deseo antes de "tiempo" ―dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas

― ¿Entonces Akira no podrá pedir su deseo?

―No se precipiten― se apresuró en tranquilizarlos el sujeto ―. Yo sé en que lugar exacto del bosque se encuentra el lugar en donde las estrellas nacen puedes pedirle tu deseo a una estrella que esté por transformar su cuerpo en uno humanoide. Los llevaré― les sonrió.

El hombre los guió por el bosque por un par de horas varios kilómetros más a la izquierda de donde habían llegado ellos.

―Estamos caminando hacia la izquierda, Aki. Nosotros llegamos por el centro― le dijo Takanori entre susurros―. Parece que el lugar está algo escondido.

Una media hora más tarde llegaron al lugar. Y Takanori ahogó un jadeo.

― ¡Este lugar es maravilloso!

―Lo es― dijo el hombre con orgullo

― ¿Que es lo que ves, Nori?

―No te lo diré. Tienes que verlo por ti mismo. Lo primero que verás será una maravilla, te lo aseguro.

― ¿Y cómo sabré que estoy tocando una estrella? ―cuestionó con enojo

―Yo te guiaré― respondió ―. Pero no te diré lo que estoy viendo. Ahora avanza dos pasos hacia tu derecha.

Akira lo hizo a regañadientes.

―Perfecto, Aki. Ahora estira tu brazo derecho y tendrás una estrella en tu mano― espetó. Y luego miró hacia su alrededor maravillado. Entraba muy poca luz solar, aun cuando los árboles de ese lugar en específico no poseían mucho follaje, las ramas eran largas y delgadas y en ellas se albergaba una cantidad enorme de estrellas de distintos tamaños, la que Akira tomó era de longitud media plateada y alrededor poseía un gran brillo dorado. Eran aún más bellas de cerca que en las noches.

―Estrellita― murmuró Akira tocándola con delicadeza y cariño―. Me gustaría pedirte un deseo muy grande.

―Vamos, Akira dilo. Estuviste esperando este momento durante años no puedes retroceder ahora.

―Me gustaría pedirte que tanto tú, las que están por nacer, las demás y yo podamos ver lo maravilloso que es este mundo, así que mi deseo es que el distintivo de las estrellas vuelva ser una constelación en el cuerpo solo que esta vez sea en un lugar más escondido.

La estrella por razones obvias no respondió pero Akira supo que había cumplido su deseo cuando vio, _v_ _io_ una silueta plateada volverse polvo y que en lugar de caer este subía.

― ¿Takanori?

― ¿Sí, Akira? ―preguntó una voz cercana, volteó y por primera vez en su vida Takanori no lo corrigió. Sino que lo vio ahí junto a un hombre vestido con una toga amarrada en la cintura con una cuerda dorada.

 _Al fin_ podía describir a Takanori por si mismo y este no se parecía en nada a lo que el se imaginó en todos esos años; él era bajito -en eso si acertó- con el cabello negro y con mechón rojo en medio, sus ojos eran rasgados y de color oscuro.

Luego se fijó en el exterior y ¡Oh! él tenía razón era precioso.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Takanori con una sonrisa ―. ¿Estás listo para restregarle tu triunfo a Yuu en la cara?

―Absolutamente.

Takanori sonrió nuevamente y Akira supo que el resto de su vida sería igual de maravillosa que el gesto en la cara de su acompañante.


End file.
